boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Water
BoBoiBoy Water is one of BoBoiBoy's new elemental forms. He first appeared in Season 3, Episode 18. As the name implies, he can control water. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he is later evolved into BoBoiBoy Ice. Physical Appearance BoBoiBoy Water is shown wearing long-sleeved black shirt with icy cyan blue vest. He also wear the black trousers and a pair of black, icy cyan blue, and white shoes. His hat is also in dinosaur-style, with the icy blue colour worn directed forth. When BoBoiBoy first turned into BoBoiBoy Water, he was chubby and moved sluggishly. His sluggish form caused his powers to be rendered as useless because the usability of his powers depends on an active-moving body. Later in Season 3, Episode 19 after he went through weight loss training created by Papa Zola, he changed significantly in spite of size and activeness for the better. Personality BoBoiBoy Water is a rather lazy and laid back person, and doesn't bother with fighting his opponents. Instead he prefers to talk to them to convince them to not fight. His laziness is also shown when he decides to sleep instead of listening to Adu Du's rant about BoBoiBoy, and when he decides to use a pillow for him to sleep with on his bubble. It is shown that BoBoiBoy Water enjoys Tok Aba's cocoa, since he always drinks it. He is also left-handed. However, it is shown for the fact that he is quite powerful, but he rarely uses his power due to his laziness. Papa Zola encourages BoBoiBoy Water when he was trapped by BoBoiBot Earthquake as he was about to split, then BoBoiBoy Water shows out his serious personality and gains the mood to fight BoBoiBot. Appearances * Season 3, Episode 18 * Season 3, Episode 19 * Season 3, Episode 20 * Season 3, Episode 24 * Season 3, Episode 25 * Season 3, Episode 26 * BoBoiBoy: The Movie Abilities * Water Sphere (Bebola Air): A Sphere of water. He first used this to show off his powers. * Water Eruption (Letupan Air): A torrent of water emerged from ground. Used to launch Adu Du into the air. * Wave Splash (Pukulan Ombak): Strong torrent of water. Used to blast BoBoiBot Fire. * Water Shield/Water Bubble (Pelindung Air/Gelembung Air): The water bubble BoBoiBoy Water sits on. * Whirlpool (Pusaran Air): Used to escape BoBoiBot Earthquake's Earth trap. * Water Blade (Bilah Air): Used to slash BoBoiBot Earthquake's earth golem. * Wave Slap (Tamparan Ombak): A hand-shaped water. Used to defeat BoBoiBot Cyclone. * Water Shot (Tembakan Air): A concentrated torrent of water shot by Boboiboy Water. Used to stun BoBoiBot Thunderstorm. * Water Whale Sphere (Bebola Paus Air): Used to destroy BoBoiBoy Earth's Earth Shield (In the comic magazine issue 43), Used to stop BoBoiBot from transforming into BoBoiBot Water. * Twin Water Eels (Belut Air Berkembar): Used to defeat BoBoiBot Water alongside with Thunderstorm's Thunder Blade. * Thunderstorm Water Eel (Belut Air Halilintar): A combo move along with of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm used to defeat BoBoiBot Water. * Water Shield (Perisai Air): He used water to defend himself. * Water Golem (Golem Air): Combined with Earth Golem, used to defeat Captain Kaizo * Water Taichi (Taici Air): Seen in the movie, used to defend himself against Bora Ra. Gallery Video See also id:BoBoiBoy Airms:BoBoiBoy Air Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy Elements Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Season 3